Marimo de Navidad
by Ori-aiko
Summary: A Zoro no le gusta la navidad y Sanji tiene un maléfico plan para darle un escarmiento.
1. 25 de Diciembre

Antes de nada... ¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!

Os dejo un mini fic de temática navideña, difrutadlo!^^

**Disclaimer**: One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen y todo eso.

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana me levanté con el pie derecho, consciente del día que era. Antes de que saliera el sol, como cada mañana, me aseé y me vestí pero con un ánimo inusualmente bueno.<p>

Fui hasta la cocina silbando alegremente una melodía que creía haber olvidado tiempo atrás y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Lo primero que hice al entrar fue arrancar una hoja más del calendario que Nami-san había colocado en la pared para que esos idiotas neandertales supieran en qué día vivían. Mi sonrisa creció más aún. Tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ser un buen día. Al menos yo iba a poner mi granito de arena para que así fuese. Estaba decidido a ello.

Pasé un par de horas cocinando, esmerándome más de lo normal en hacer el desayuno de la tripulación. Me sentía radiante de emoción, alegre y despreocupado. Como si nada pudiera molestarme aquel día.

Estaba terminando de preparar el chocolate caliente cuando oí la voz del capitán clamando a gritos por su desayuno. En el momento justo en que el chico de goma atravesaba la puerta como una bala de cañón, comencé a servir el chocolate en las tazas.

Me pareció que a todos se les abría la boca varios centímetros, no sé si de la impresión o del hambre. Pasearon la mirada fascinados por el festival de comida. Un bizcocho enorme, que ya me había encargado de partir en trocitos, ocupaba el centro de la mesa. Estaba rodeado de pequeños pasteles de mil colores, tamaños y sabores; algunos hechos especialmente según los gustos de mis nakama. También había diferentes tipos de turrones, mazapanes y buñuelos, todos, obviamente, cocinados por mí. Bombones, pasteles de hojaldre, fruta confitada… en aquella mesa estaban todos los dulces que cualquiera podría desear. Cerré el conjunto colocando las nueve tazas de chocolate humeante frente a nuestros respectivos sitios.

El ver cómo a Luffy se le ponían los ojos como platos ante la montaña de comida que había en la mesa me hizo sonreír con alegría. Y no sólo Luffy estaba impresionado; todos los demás observaban el desayuno admirados por el despliegue de dulces que había preparado.

- ¡Sanji-kun!- dijo mi querida pelirroja pasmada del asombro-¡Todo tiene una pinta estupenda!- ese comentario contribuyó bastante a mi felicidad personal.

- ¡SANJI!- el más emocionado era, sin duda, Chopper. Se parecía mucho a Luffy con aquellos ojos brillantes de emoción y la cascada de saliva que le caía de la boca. No por nada le llamaban el amante del algodón de azúcar- ¡GRACIAS!

- ¡Sugeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!- Luffy no pudo soportar más y se lanzó de cabeza hacia la mesa, dispuesto a arrasar con todo lo que hubiera, aunque lo único que probó fue la patada que le di para interceptarle.

- ¡Ten más paciencia, zampabollos!- le grité cabreado para volver luego a lucir mi mejor sonrisa- ¡Al menos siéntate a la mesa antes de comer!

Observé, satisfecho, como se sentaban sin dejar de mirar el desayuno embelesados. Especialmente nuestro pequeño doctor que, si ya había empezado a salivar nada más entrar en la cocina, ahora parecía estar a punto de llorar de la emoción.

Pero no todos estaban tan contentos como Chopper. Antes de sentarme yo mismo a la mesa no pude evitar fijarme en el ceño fruncido del marimo, que se había cruzado de brazos y, por supuesto, no había alabado ni siquiera mínimamente todo mi esfuerzo. Para no variar.

- ¿Qué pasa cabeza de alga?- le pregunté sin demasiado desdén. Al fin y al cabo era un día especial y no quería cabrearme por las estupideces de siempre.

- …- se quedó callado un momento, como meditando si debía decir lo que pensaba- No me gustan los dulces.- sentenció al fin dejando a todos sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

Las miradas de todos viajaban de Zoro a mí y de mí a Zoro. Todos esperaban una respuesta agresiva, un comentario despectivo, alguna clase de reproche que nunca llegó.

- Ya lo sé imbécil.- le dije canturreando, en tono de burla- Esos bizcochos que tienes en frente son de té verde y negro. No saben apenas a dulce así que deberían gustarte.

La cara de pasmado que se le quedó al marimo consiguió arrancarme una carcajada. Al parecer no se esperaba semejantes atenciones de mí. Aunque tengo que reconocer que yo también estaba un poco sorprendido por mi repentina amabilidad pero no lo pensé demasiado y lo atribuí a la fecha en que nos encontrábamos.

- ¿A qué debemos este banquete, cocinero-san?- me preguntó Robin-chan suavemente- ¿Celebramos algo en especial?

- ¡Claro, mi preciosa Robin-chwan!- respondí emocionado ante la sonrisa que mi morena me brindaba- Hoy es un día especial.- comenté sin aclarar abiertamente de qué se trataba, para comprobar si alguno caía en la cuenta.

Algunos levantaron las cabezas de sus platos mirándonos extrañados pero en seguida volvieron a centrarse en el desayuno. A decir verdad, no les importaba demasiado si era o no un día especial mientras pudieran probar aquellos manjares. Los más intrigados por mis palabras eran Usopp y el marimo que me observaban con curiosidad y suspicacia respectivamente.

- ¡Vamos cejas! ¡No te hagas el interesante!- soltó Franky.

- Ah…- suspiré yo como respuesta- Si estuviéramos en alguna isla de invierno sería mucho mejor.

Aquello pareció descolocar bastante a todos, aunque Robin-chan se llevó una mano a la boca para ocultar su risita. Estoy seguro de que ella ya sabía de qué se trataba pero, como siempre, prefirió callarse y observar divertida. Iba a rendirme y anunciar por fin el día en que nos encontrábamos cuando Usopp abrió los ojos como platos y se me adelantó con una sonrisa enorme.

- ¡Claro!- exclamó el tirador levantándose de golpe y haciendo que todos le miraran sorprendidos- ¡Hoy es 25 de diciembre! - señaló con el dedo índice el número que el calendario mostraba- ¡Es Navidad!

Las reacciones ante su descubrimiento fueron bastante variadas. Robin-chan asintió con la cabeza, confirmando lo que ya sabía; Luffy y Brook se echaron a reír emocionados bajo la mirada reprobatoria de Nami-san; Franky sonrió levemente y el idiota del marimo no cambió su expresión ni un ápice; sólo el pequeño doctor de abordo parecía confuso con lo que acababa de decir.

- ¿Robin, qué es navidad?- se giró hacia Robin esperando que ella pudiera responder a su pregunta.

- Una estupidez- no fue mi querida arqueóloga quien contestó, claro. El imbécil descerebrado del marimo se adelantó y dijo aquella frase con tanta seriedad que me dolió.

- ¿Qué has dicho?- ni siquiera añadí uno de mis insultos a la pregunta. Sólo le observaba desde el otro lado de la mesa sintiendo como una sensación conocida crecía en mi interior. Y yo que pensaba que nada ni nadie podría arruinarme ese día… que ingenuo fui.

- Lo que has oído.- dijo él sin mirarme y devolvió su atención al bizcocho de té negro que estaba comiendo.

- ¿No te gusta la navidad, Zoro?- Usopp parecía no entender cómo alguien podía sentir desagrado por algo tan magnífico como la navidad.

- No se trata de eso.- respondió con la boca llena, cosa que ayudó a aumentar el cabreo que empezaba a sentir- Simplemente no tengo esas creencias. Y no creía que tú las tuvieras.- dijo cortante como el filo de sus espadas, dirigiendo su vista hacia mí.

- ¡No seas aguafiestas!- le increpó Nami-san, consiguiendo que mis ojos tomaran forma de corazones, emocionado por tener a mi querida pelirroja defendiéndome- Es sólo una fiesta, deja de quejarte y disfruta.

Pero mi alegría por las palabras de Nami-san duró poco. No podía dejar pasar lo que había dicho el maldito marimo. No quería dejarlo pasar.

-No es que crea en ello,- le expliqué con seriedad- sólo pienso que es un buen momento para celebrar y disfrutar de algo todos juntos, imbécil.

- Pues si no crees en ello no deberías celebrarlo.- respondió con enfado- Si es así sólo eres un hipócrita.

Aquella respuesta me dejó sin palabras por unos instantes. ¿Cómo demonios se las apañaba para ser tan… imbécil? Yo molestándome en preparar todo aquello, incluso preparando algo exclusivamente para él y al muy descerebrado sólo se le ocurre soltar algo así. Sentí cómo me hervía la sangre y estuve tentado de ceder a mis impulsos asesinos pero se me ocurrió una forma más adecuada de responder a su provocación.

Con un rápido movimiento, alargué el brazo hasta él. Pude ver cómo se ponía en guardia; seguro que pensó que iba a atacarle. Pero en vez de eso le arrebaté el bizcocho que se estaba comiendo tan a gusto. Así mismo, recogí de la mesa todo lo suficientemente poco dulce como para que pudiera gustarle al marimo. Cargado de platos le dirigí una sonrisa socarrona desde el otro lado de la mesa y rematé con una de mis frases.

- Quien no celebre la navidad, no come.

- ¿¡Qué!- se levantó de la mesa él también, visiblemente cabreado y me amenazó con la mirada- No te atreverás cocinerucho…

- Claro que sí.- mi voz volvió a sonar alegre- sólo tienes que relajarte y asumir que sólo es una fiesta. No es tan difícil, marimo.- le di los platos a Luffy, que me lo agradeció con un gruñido semejante a un "gracias" y me giré de nuevo hacia el cabeza de alga- Aunque tratándose de ti… antes te cortarías las manos que renunciar a tu orgullo… ¿no?

Vi que su expresión se relajaba; incluso llegué a pensar que me había equivocado y que el marimo rectificaría pero no. Claro que no. Se limitó a apartarse de la mesa y dirigirse hacia la puerta callado como un muerto. Pero antes de salir volvió a mirarme.

- Que lo paséis bien celebrando vuestra navidad.

Y se marchó de la cocina dejando en el aire una sensación bastante extraña que no duró demasiado. Los demás estaban demasiado emocionados como para darle importancia a las palabras de Zoro. Ya se le pasaría.

- ¡Me gusta la navidad!- exclamó Chopper con los ojos brillantes tras escuchar las explicaciones que Robin le dio al respecto. Aunque claro, todo lo que involucrara dulces le gustaba, independientemente de lo que se tratara.

- ¡Podíamos decorar el barco!- sugirió el tirador de la tripulación mirando a Franky.

Todos respondimos afirmativamente a su idea. Yo mismo estaba emocionado de nuevo. No iba a dejar que el gilipollas arrogante de Zoro me amargara la fiesta. Pero al escuchar los proyectos de Usopp sobre la decoración del Sunny una idea comenzó a tomar forma en mi mente al mismo tiempo que una sonrisa maligna se dibujaba en mi rostro.

- Tengo un plan para hacer la navidad más divertida aún.- les dije a todos volviendo a sentarme- pero voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda.- bajé el tono de mi voz, dando a la situación el ambiente de secretismo que la ocasión merecía.

Si mis maquinaciones salían bien, iba a ser la navidad más divertida que pasaríamos en mucho tiempo…

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué habrá planeado nuestro cocinerito...? <em>

_Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo del fic, que será seguramente un two-shot. _

_Gracias por leer y, como siempre, los reviews se agradecen infinitamente. (Hacedme un regalo de navidad y dejadme un RW! XD)_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo!_

_Abrazos y felices fiestas!_


	2. Batalla de egos

_**Disclaimer**: One Piece y sus personajes no me pertenecen, todo de Oda-sama_

* * *

><p>- ¡Pero Sanji…!- Usopp se levantó de la mesa mirándome con gesto de súplica.<p>

- Pero nada.- le corte haciendo un movimiento seco con la mano en señal de que la conversación terminaba ahí. Le miré con las cejas alzadas, preguntándole sin palabras si lo había entendido ya o tenía que repetírselo a golpes. Pero no era el único dispuesto a darme problemas…

- Pero cejas,- intervino esta vez Franky, consiguiendo que dirigiera mi amenazante mirada hacia él- ¡no puedes decirnos que necesitas nuestra ayuda para un plan y luego negarte a explicárnoslo!

- ¡Eso!- exclamó el tirador aprovechando las palabras del peliazul- ¿Cómo quieres que te ayudemos si no sabemos de qué se trata?

Suspiré hastiado. No sé para qué abro la boca algunas veces. Me pareció tan buena la idea que se me ocurrió que no pude evitar decirlo en voz alta; fue un arranque de entusiasmo, pero tenía que haberme callado. Ese tipo de planes, cuanta menos gente los conozca, mejor salen.

- ¿Sabéis qué? Olvidadlo.- dije levantándome de la mesa- Es una estupidez, de todas formas no iba a salir bien…- mentí. Claro que iba a salir bien. Iba a ser perfecto. Pero era mejor mover los hilos en silencio y a oscuras sin que nadie lo supiera. Eso aumentaría muchísimo las opciones de éxito. Y mi plan _tenía_ que salir bien.

Después de una larga sesión de quejas y algún insulto sin sentido por parte del capitán, dejamos el tema aparcado pero no olvidado; al menos yo no tenía ninguna intención de olvidarlo. Una vez zanjado, volvimos a centrarnos en la decoración navideña del Sunny. No podía evitarlo; cada vez que me lo imaginaba la malicia brillaba en mis ojos. Mis damas debieron advertirlo porque ambas me miraron un poco recelosas pero no dijeron una palabra.

Finalmente decidimos que Usopp y Franky se encargarían de construir los adornos y las luces necesarias ya que, obviamente no teníamos nada navideño. Chopper se ofreció voluntario para hacer adornos de papel con forma de copo de nieve después de echar una ojeada a un libro que Robin le había enseñado sobre la navidad y su temática. Brook se encargaría de ambientar la velada con música adecuada para la ocasión. Cuando todo estuviera preparado mis damas y yo colocaríamos todo en su sitio. En cuanto a Luffy… quería ser el catador oficial de comida navideña, a lo cual yo me negué rotunda y violentamente así que al final decidimos que lo mejor era que no hiciera nada.

- ¡Esperad!- añadió Nami-san antes de que la _asamblea-para-preparar-la-navidad_ se disolviera- ¡Necesitamos un árbol de navidad!- ninguno nos habíamos acordado de ese pequeño detalle…

- ¡No te preocupes!- exclamó el cyborg- ¡Nariz y yo haremos un SUPER árbol de navidad!- se apuntó a sí mismo con su propio pulgar en señal de confianza mientras sonreía ampliamente.

- ¿Y por qué no hacemos algo diferente?- sugerí yo mismo exhalando el humo del cigarro que acababa de encenderme- Construir un árbol os llevará cierto tiempo… podemos ser un poco originales y utilizar uno de los mástiles como si fuera un árbol de navidad.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí con extrañeza. ¿Es que uno no puede ser creativo de vez en cuando? Ahorraríamos tiempo y material y sería sin duda un árbol de navidad único en el mundo.

- ¡Me gusta como piensas, cejas!- Franky alzó ambos pulgares en señal de aprobación y tras agarrar a Usopp de la nariz se encaminó hacia el taller para empezar a trabajar. Chopper también se fue para comenzar a preparar los adornos de papel.

Luffy terminó por aburrirse al ver que no le dejarían ser el catador oficial de comida navideña e invitó al músico a pescar con él. Cuando los dos se marcharon de la cocina sólo quedábamos allí mis dos damas y yo mismo.

Comencé a recoger los platos vacíos del desayuno canturreando una alegre melodía. Cuando despejé la mesa me apoyé contra la encimera de la cocina y encendiendo otro cigarro observé a mis chicas que me devolvían la mirada en silencio. Les dirigí mi mejor sonrisa, como de costumbre aunque no dije nada. Ellas seme adelantaron.

- ¿Qué quieres que hagamos, cocinero-san?- me preguntó Robin-chan con su acostumbrada sonrisa divertida- Porque a nosotras sí nos vas a contar tu plan ¿verdad?

- Correcto.- afirmé tirando la ceniza con elegancia- Como esperaba de Robin-chan, siempre tan perspicaz.

- ¿Nos vas a contar de qué se trata o no?- inquirió mi pelirroja un poco molesta aunque yo sé que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación. Y más que se iba a divertir…

- ¡Nami-san es guapa hasta cuando es borde!- no pude evitar dar vueltas sobre mí mismo de felicidad. Aunque tengo que reconocer que en ese momento había algo que me hacía más feliz que ver a Nami-san. La expectativa de ver mi plan realizado me daba ganas de saltar y gritar de emoción.

- Bien, antes de nada, Robin-chan, por favor, necesito que uses tus increíbles habilidades.

- Está en el gimnasio levantando pesas como si le fuera la vida en ello.- se adelantó mi querida morena que antes de que pudiera parpadear ya se había cruzado de brazos y hecho uso de su fruta del diablo. Eso era exactamente lo que iba a pedirle; que me dijera dónde se había metido el estúpido marimo.

- Perfecto mis damas… ahora empieza lo divertido.

* * *

><p>Luffy y Brook estaban en cubierta pescando o, más bien, intentando pescar algo porque no había forma de que los peces picaran. Pero no se rendían. Tampoco tenían nada mejor que hacer. Estaban concentrados en la pesca cuando oyeron unos pasos resonar tras ellos.<p>

Nami pasó a su lado ignorándoles completamente y se adentró en la habitación de los chicos. No parecía muy contenta precisamente. Los dos pescadores se miraron extrañados pero decidieron no decir nada para evitar la reprimenda y posibles golpes de la navegante. Todos sabían que Nami era muy peligrosa cuando estaba enfadada…

* * *

><p>Nami maldecía mentalmente al cocinero mientras rebuscaba en aquel caos que los chicos llamaban habitación. Ella lo habría llamado pocilga y habría sido mucho más fiel a la realidad. Estaba realmente cabreada con Sanji por pedirle algo como eso y por poner una excusa tan pobre. "Yo tengo que pulir otros detalles importantes" había dicho el muy idiota. El caso es que a ella le tocaba hacer el trabajo sucio y nunca mejor dicho. Cuando todo aquello del "magnífico plan" de Sanji terminara, les obligaría a hacer una limpieza exhaustiva.<p>

Después de unos minutos abrió un cajón y encontró lo que buscaba. Suspiró resignada y se preguntó por qué demonios Sanji le había pedido algo así. Porque en realidad todavía no les había explicado cual era el objetivo de su plan aunque sabían que tenía algo que ver con Zoro. "Todo a su tiempo" habían sido las palabras del rubio.

Examinó con la mirada el cajón y su contenido. Allí estaba toda la ropa del espadachín. Desde luego el peliverde no destacaba por su variedad. Prácticamente toda la ropa era igual. Se encogió de hombros y metió toda la ropa en una bolsa. Toda menos un par de prendas que el cocinero le había señalado específicamente. Volvió a cerrar el cajón y tras comprobar que no había rastro de su paso por allí se apresuró a abandonar la pocilga de los chicos llevando consigo la bolsa que había llenado con la ropa de Zoro.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué estás tramando cocinero-san?- me preguntó Robin tras su taza de café.<p>

- Aún no puedo decírtelo, Robin-chan.- la contesté ocultando mi emoción tras una misteriosa sonrisa- Por ahora necesito que hagas lo que te he pedido y me mantengas informado.

Al ver que respondía afirmativamente me levanté y comprobé la hora. Aún teníamos todo el día por delante. Me despedí de Robin-chan agitando la mano y salí de la cocina en dirección al taller de Franky, donde suponía que nuestros ingenieros particulares estarían trabajando.

Cuando llegué allí lo comprobé. Ambos estaban enfrascados en la construcción de los adornos. Tengo que reconocer que su trabajo fue soberbio. Usopp se estaba encargando del diseño y Franky se ponía manos a la obra en la construcción.

- Currantes.- les llamé vagamente mientras entraba en el taller intentando no pisar nada de lo que había esparcido por el suelo- ¿Qué tal vais?

- En un par de horas estará todo listo.- respondió el tirador con una sonrisa colocándose el lápiz detrás de la oreja.

- Perfecto.- me froté las manos mentalmente, porque si lo hubiera hecho físicamente habría sido demasiado sospechoso- ¿Habéis pensado en lo del árbol?

- Si…- respondió Franky interrumpiendo su trabajo- las luces irán enrolladas alrededor del mástil de proa y los adornos y todo eso… los pegaremos o clavaremos de alguna manera.- Me fijé en que el cyborg no parecía muy convencido con la idea de clavar nada en el barco.

- ¿No crees que hay otra forma más fácil de hacerlo?- le pregunté pensativo. Él me miró interrogante y con cierto tono de desafío en su mirada. Lógico; el ingeniero era él, no yo- Las luces están unidas por un cable ¿no?

- Obviamente.- respondió Usopp.

- ¿Pues por qué no simplemente colgáis los adornos del cable?- hablé con seguridad pues me parecía tan obvio que no sabía cómo no se les había ocurrido- Así sólo habrá que enrollar el cable en el mástil y estará todo hecho.

Los dos se miraron con la mandíbula desencajada unos momentos y Usopp se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano. Al parecer no habían caído en esa solución…

- ¿Desde cuándo eres tan listo, cejillas?- me preguntó Franky con sorna.

- ¡Je!- la risilla me salió sola. Me lo ponían demasiado fácil- Desde siempre, robocop.- respondí devolviéndole el "cumplido" antes de dejarles trabajar a solas.

Cuando regresé a la cocina Nami-san ya había vuelto y me fulminó con la mirada, resentida. Me lanzó a la cara la bolsa con la ropa del marimo y yo le respondí con una sonrisa amable y le di las gracias efusivamente. Intenté besarle la mano como el caballero que soy pero me gané un golpe en la cabeza así que desistí de volver a intentarlo.

- ¡Eres la mejor, Nami-swan~!- le agradecí de nuevo obteniendo como respuesta otra mirada asesina- ¿Alguna novedad, Robin-chwan?

- Calculo que le queda alrededor de una hora.- sonreí al escuchar su predicción. Tiempo más que suficiente. Me despedí de mis damas agitando la bolsa alegremente y desaparecí de la cocina dispuesto a continuar con mi plan maestro.

* * *

><p>"<em>Imbécil, imbécil, imbécil, imbécil…" <em>Ya comenzaba a sentir la quemazón en los pectorales "…_imbécil, imbécil, imbécil" _Aquel día Zoro levantaba sus pesas con especial furia. Aquel día en vez de contar las cargas con números, como solía hacer, contaba imbéciles en honor al cocinero. Creía que ya iba por los 6500 "imbéciles". Pero el entrenamiento no le estaba resultando tan satisfactorio como de costumbre. Tenía la cabeza tan ocupada pensando en el imbécil que no podía concentrarse bien en sus ejercicios.

Finalmente dejó las pesas en su sitio y se secó el sudor con una toalla. Se pasó la mano por la frente en un intento de relajar los músculos. Había estado tanto tiempo con el ceño fruncido que le dolían las cejas.

Y es que el espadachín no alcanzaba a comprender por qué el cocinero pervertido se lo tomaba todo tan a pecho. No le había hecho una ofensa tan grave. Al menos no lo suficiente como para dejarle sin comer.

Suspiró resignado y se dejó caer en el sofá. Se colocó el antebrazo sobre los ojos cerrados intentando pensar con calma. Nunca sabía cómo tratar con Sanji después de esas situaciones. Normalmente, tras las peleas verbales, una parte de él quería pedirle disculpas al cocinero pero su enorme orgullo se negaba a hacerlo. Tal y como había dicho él. Y era algo que sólo le pasaba con el maldito rubio. Cuando se trataba de Sanji su orgullo y su vanidad crecían hasta límites insospechados; era algo que no podía explicar.

Con el resto de la tripulación no le ocurría; si era con cualquier otro de sus nakama podía admitir que estaba equivocado; podía llegar a ceder. Pero no con el cocinero.

Quizás fuera a causa de las peleas constantes; quizás se habían acostumbrado tanto a competir que cada conversación y cada acción se convertía en una batalla de egos. Ambos siempre a la espera de superar al otro, de quedar siempre por encima fueran cuales fueran las circunstancias. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más se convencía de que ese tipo de relación no podía ser sana. Al menos no lo era para su mente. Alimentar su ego a base de discutir con Sanji no le reportaba nada bueno. Pero simplemente, no podía evitarlo.

Se levantó por fin y puso rumbo al baño. Necesitaba una ducha caliente para relajar los músculos.

De camino hacia allí le extrañó la calma del barco. ¿No tenían tantas ganas de celebrar la navidad? No había quien les entendiera…

Cuando estuvo limpio y con la mente más despejada fue a la habitación llevando sobre su cuerpo nada más que una simple toalla que le cubría hasta encima de las rodillas. Al salir a cubierta vio que el imbécil del cocinero se había puesto a tender la ropa. Estaba lejos de él pero le oía silbar alegremente. Apretó la mandíbula al darse cuenta de que él era el único que se preocupaba por las discusiones que tenían. Él era el verdadero imbécil por darle importancia a su relación con Sanji…

Y al entrar en la habitación y abrir el cajón de su ropa todo el enfado que sentía consigo mismo desapareció; no, en realidad se proyectó en el pervertido de cejas rizadas pues, en cuanto asoció ideas se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría.

"_No hay ropa en mi cajón… el cocinero está tendiendo la ropa…"_ servido en bandeja de plata. Como una centella salió de allí llevando aún la pequeña toalla alrededor de la cintura y fue a enfrentar a Sanji. Se iba a enterar el cocinero de tres al cuarto de quién era él…

* * *

><p><em>Se acerca un enfrentamiento entre Zoro y Sanji... :3<em>

_Tenía pensado que el fic fuera un two-shot pero al final mi retorcida mente no ha podido evitar añadir otro tipo de temática y hacerlo un poquito más largo. Por eso he tenido que cambiar la categoría y el rating del fic._

_En fin, gracias a todos los lectores, dejéis o no RW, siempre me alegra que cualquiera de vosotros añadáis el fic a vuestras alertas :D_

_Besos y nos leemos pronto!_


	3. Entre la ropa

_¡Tercer y probablemnte penúltimo capítulo! ¡El último del año! ¡A leer se ha dicho!_

_**Disclaimer**: One Piece no me pertenece bla bla bla (aunque ya lo sabéis)_

* * *

><p>No pude reprimir la sonrisa cuando le vi salir del baño directo a la habitación. Menuda sorpresa se iba a llevar el marimo cuando abriera el cajón… en ese momento habría pagado por poder ver la cara que iba a poner…<p>

Actué como si no le hubiera visto y seguí silbando, aparentemente concentrado en mi tarea. Cogí la siguiente prenda; otra de sus camisetas blancas. Comprobé que estaba totalmente limpia, la sacudí bien y la tendí, perfectamente alineada con el resto de la ropa.

Cuando iba a colgar unos pantalones negros, también de Zoro por supuesto, su voz me hizo darme la vuelta y mirarle inocentemente. Lo que no esperaba es que no se hubiera vestido aún. Me había encargado de que Nami-san dejara en la habitación un par de prendas en concreto. ¿Entonces por qué demonios aparecía con aquella diminuta toalla? Tengo que reconocer que verle así, tan desnudo y húmedo consiguió turbarme un poco, aunque no pude comprender muy bien por qué. Temí que mis mejillas se hubieran sonrojado pero no me paré a comprobarlo porque ante todo tenía que mantener la compostura; seguir impasible.

- ¿¡Qué coño haces!- me gritó mirándome con ira.

- ¿No lo ves? Por si no lo sabes, esto se llama tender la ropa y se hace después de lavarla…

- ¡Déjate de jueguecitos!- se aproximó un poco más a mí sin cambiar su expresión furiosa- ¿¡Por qué has lavado toda mi ropa!

Le dediqué una sonrisa irónica y tras terminar de colgar sus pantalones me volví hacia él.

- Eso quería preguntarte yo, marimo.- dejé la ropa que aún no había tendido y me encendí un cigarro sin mirarle- ¿Te sientes sucio o algo así? Porque eso de echar a lavar toda tu ropa a la vez…- mi tono de voz era perfecto, casi ensayado. Era imposible que descubriera que todo aquello era obra mía.

- ¿Crees que soy imbécil? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es una venganza por burlarme de tu estúpida navidad?- saltaba a la vista que estaba bastante enfadado. Podía ver su pecho, aún mojado, moverse rápido a causa de su respiración agitada.

- Te voy a decir tres cosas.- le dije mostrándole tres dedos, extremadamente serio- Una: no es mi estúpida navidad. Dos: sí, eres imbécil. Y tres: he lavado tu ropa porque la habías echado a lavar. No he entrado en ningún momento a la habitación. Puedes preguntárselo a Luffy que no se ha movido de ahí en toda la mañana.- señalé con mi mano al lugar donde el capitán y el músico aún se encontraban; invitándole a que lo comprobara él mismo. No por nada había hecho entrar a mi querida pelirroja en el cuarto de los chicos. Era necesario para el plan.

Zoro pareció dudar un segundo si aceptar mi reto y preguntarle a Luffy pero debió rechazar la idea pronto. Para él era más importante discutir conmigo, como siempre. Siempre intentando llevarme al límite; hacerme explotar. Le odiaba por eso. Y por eso me iba a vengar de él. Por fastidiarme todos y cada uno de los momentos de mi existencia. Porque si había algo que al descerebrado cabeza de alga se le daba estúpidamente bien, era fastidiarme.

Me fastidiaba con sus miradas despectivas, con sus insultos; me fastidiaba cada vez que acababa con las reservas de sake y cuando se quedaba dormido en cualquier momento del día. Me fastidiaba su sola presencia; sus aires de superioridad y su estúpida determinación, siempre firme, incorrupta e infinita. Me fastidiaba hasta rayar la locura que fuera tan jodidamente bueno en lo suyo, tan frío y fuerte, como si nada pudiera afectarle… Y me fastidiaba por encima de todo lo demás que nunca jamás fuese capaz de dirigirme una puta palabra amable, que me tratase de forma diferente que a los demás, que fuera siempre tan distante y arisco conmigo.

- Por dios marimo, ponte algo…- suspiré dándole la espalda, dispuesto a seguir con mi trabajo. De algún modo tenía que apartar la vista de la morena piel de su perfecto abdomen; empezaba a preocuparme el hecho de que no pudiera dejar de mirarle de esa forma- ¿no tienes nada de ropa?- pregunté aún sabiendo ya cuál era la respuesta.

Pero él ignoró mi pregunta y antes de que me diera cuenta estaba detrás de mí. Demasiado cerca como para que pudiera evitar ponerme nervioso. Nunca nos acercábamos el uno al otro si no era para pelear y, por supuesto, nunca llevando tan poca ropa. Di un paso atrás, poniéndome a una distancia prudencial de su desnudo cuerpo y le miré amenazante, avisándole de que si se atrevía a acercarse un paso más le partiría esa cara de imbécil que tenía.

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- su pregunta fue tan directa y la formuló tan serio que por un momento no pude separar mis ojos del suyo. Simplemente, me esperaba otra cosa. Un insulto, algún tipo de ofensa, incluso un golpe habría estado bien. El que fuera capaz de descolocarme tanto sólo hacía que le odiara más.

- Ya te lo he dicho…- respondí apartando rápidamente la mirada. Creo que incluso me sonrojé un poco por el contacto visual tan directo- he lavado la ropa porque la habías…

- No cocinero.- me interrumpió, dando otro paso adelante, ignorando mis advertencias visuales, sobrepasando el perímetro de seguridad un poco más- ¿Por qué lavas _mi_ ropa? ¿Por qué has hecho bizcochos _especialmente para_ _mí_ esta mañana?

Por primera vez desde que nos conocimos no tuve respuesta a su pregunta. No sé por qué los comentarios mordaces no venían a mi mente en ese momento. No tenía nada inteligente que contestar. Sólo me quedé ahí, como un monigote sintiendo que la piel de las mejillas me ardía.

Su mirada seguía clavada en la mía; analizándome, buscando en mí algo que no lograba entender. Y yo no sabía lo que mostraba pero tenía algo claro. Me sentía mucho más desnudo que él ante esa mirada. Era como si pudiera verme el alma. Era una sensación tan extraña, tan extrañamente deliciosa que me sentí asqueado de mí mismo.

- Dime, cocinero,- se había acercado tanto a mí que incluso podía oler los restos de jabón en su piel- ¿esto también es una lucha de egos… o es otra cosa?- le mire aún mudo. No había palabras en el mundo para responder a esa mirada y a ese tono de voz suave y ronco al mismo tiempo. Me sentía atrapado en su ojo dorado que no se separaba de mí, noté perfectamente cómo mi ritmo cardiaco aumentaba considerablemente. ¿Desde cuándo el marimo era tan… atractivo y sugerente?

- No sé de qué estás hablando.- por fin reaccioné y me alejé de él, cogiendo una de las fajas rojas que tanto usaba últimamente- Ni es una lucha de egos ni es nada.- respondí con toda la frialdad posible intentando que la voz no me temblara- Sólo estoy tendiendo tu ropa.

Y todo ocurrió en un segundo. No sé cómo, de alguna manera, Zoro se había acercado a mí, empujándome contra la ropa tendida y aprovechando que habíamos quedado escondidos entre las filas de ropa, me besó. No sabría decir que tipo de beso fue; no soy capaz de recordar casi nada de ese instante. Pero sí recuerdo a la perfección el tacto de sus labios presionando los míos y sus dedos en mi barbilla, sujetándola gentilmente. Mis ojos se convirtieron en dos perfectas orbes redondas, aturdido por la sorpresa, totalmente paralizado como estaba. Él, en cambio, había cerrado el que no tenía marcado y parecía respirar con tranquilidad. El íntimo contacto duró poco, apenas se tomó unos segundos antes de separarse de mi boca. Cuando lo hizo se dio la vuelta y tras colocarse bien la toalla puso rumbo a la habitación, dejándome allí, pasmado, observando su espalda alejarse de mí.

- La próxima vez que vayas a lavar mi ropa, avísame y te echo una mano, cocinero.- dijo antes de desaparecer por las escaleras, sin mirarme ni una sola vez.

Y así me quedé, entre su ropa húmeda, con la respiración y el corazón acelerados , preguntándome qué demonios acababa de pasar y por qué no me había resultado desagradable tener ese contacto con el marimo.

Según pasaban los segundos la confusión se fue transformando en diferentes sentimientos; asombro, furia, indecisión… incluso un poco de miedo.

Agité la cabeza enérgicamente intentando enfriar mis ideas. Intentando entender por qué él, justo él; la persona que más me fastidiaba en la faz de la tierra, había hecho algo así. Por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba la lógica por ningún sitio. Alguien la había encerrado en un baúl y la había tirado al mar.

Pero a pesar de todo me mantuve sereno. No podía dejar que me afectara. Ya había urdido mi plan; iba a llevarlo a cabo de cualquier manera. Ya me enfrentaría después al significado de ese beso robado.

* * *

><p>Se vistió con la única ropa limpia y seca que quedaba en su cajón, que resultó ser uno de sus viejos pantalones verde oscuro, una de las túnicas más nuevas que tenía de color verde botella y una faja de tela del mismo color que se anudó por encima de la túnica. Ni rastro de sus haramaki. Menos mal que tenía uno guardado en secreto. Si no llevaba puesto el haramaki verde no se sentía él mismo.<p>

Intentó ponerse serio pero era incapaz. No podía evitarlo; por más que lo intentaba, esa sonrisilla seguía en su rostro, inalterable. Pero es que ver al cocinero tan perturbado y confundido le satisfacía mucho más que cualquier insulto que pudiera dirigirle. De pronto y casi sin proponérselo había encontrado la forma perfecta de molestar a Sanji.

Pero Zoro tenía que reconocer que esa no había sido su primera intención. Fue más bien un impulso inconsciente, como si una cuerda invisible hubiese tirado de él y le hubiera empujado hacia los labios de su rubio nakama y él no había podido o querido evitarlo. Y el resultado había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Nunca antes había visto al cocinero sonrojado de aquella manera, ni siquiera cuando hablaba con sus damas. Su reacción le hacía sentir algún tipo de curiosidad insana. Tenía ganas de comprobar hasta dónde le dejaría llegar el cocinero pervertido… igual acababa sorprendiéndose…

Zoro pensó que no era una forma tan mala de acabar con su problema. Utilizar los besos para acortar esas distancias insalvables que sentía con Sanji después de cada pelea. En ese momento no le pareció una idea tan descabellada. Aunque era consciente de que podía meterse en un juego peligroso; esos besos podrían convertirse en una costumbre o incluso en una necesidad porque lo cierto era que podría llegar a acostumbrarse a esos labios cálidos y suaves a los que había robado un beso minutos antes.

Sentado en el sofá de la habitación Zoro pensaba en todo aquello. Perdido en sus cavilaciones como estaba apenas había notado los rugidos que profería su estómago. El imbécil número uno del barco apenas le había dejado probar bocado durante el desayuno y tenía muy claro que la situación a la hora de comer no iba a ser diferente. Un simple beso no iba a bastar para ablandar al cocinero. Necesitaría mucho más que un roce de labios para derrumbar esa sólida armadura…

* * *

><p>- ¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!- Luffy soltó un largo suspiro de satisfacción mientras se golpeaba la prominente barriga que le había crecido después de la comida. Le dirigí una mirada reprobatoria por sus malos modales en la mesa pero lo mismo daba; era un caso perdido.<p>

Me levanté y recogí los platos vacíos a la velocidad de la luz, llevándolos al fregadero. Mientras tanto, Franky y Usopp declararon que ya habían terminado sus tareas de preparación navideña y Chopper por su parte extendió sobre la mesa todos los adornos de papel que había hecho con sus propias pezuñas. Secretamente me pregunté cómo demonios se las podía apañar para ser tan preciso con esas pezuñitas.

Luffy parecía muy emocionado ante la idea de ver el Sunny lleno de adornos de navidad. Les metió prisa a los dos ingenieros para que trajesen todo a la cocina y pudiéramos empezar a colocarlo cuanto antes.

A todo esto, yo ya había preparado café y chocolate y se lo ofrecí a mis compañeros para que lo disfrutaran en la sobremesa. El capitán, por supuesto, no dudó un segundo antes de lanzarse hacia los dulces que había preparado como acompañamiento. Me senté a la mesa con expresión tranquila pero en seguida pude notar los ojos de mis damas clavados en mí.

En cualquier otro momento me habría sentido más que halagado de que mis dos preciosas chicas me miraran pero no en esa ocasión, porque sabía lo que estaban pensando. Sabía lo que me intentaban decir con esas miradas persistentes.

El único que no había asistido a la comida navideña (en la que, por cierto, me había superado a mí mismo) era Zoro. Ni siquiera se había dignado a aparecer por la cocina. Y tengo que reconocer que me sentí un poco aliviado al no verle por allí. Después de la escenita del beso no me apetecía demasiado encontrarme con él. Todo había sido muy rápido y muy extraño y yo no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello.

El caso es que el marimo se había quedado sin comer y además en el desayuno tampoco le había dejado comer demasiado así que el muy idiota debía de estar muriéndose de hambre. Pero conociéndole como le conocía, sabía que no vendría a pedirme comida. Su enorme orgullo se lo impediría y en vez de eso, estaría roncando como un ballenato en cualquier rincón del barco. Sí que me sentía un poco culpable; al fin y al cabo, uno de mis principios básicos es alimentar a quien esté hambriento, siempre. Pero tenía muy claro que no iba a ser yo quien forzara un acercamiento. No después de lo que me había hecho el muy estúpido.

Normalmente, cuando se daba el caso de que el cabeza de alga se quedaba entrenando a la hora de las comidas (y era bastante frecuente), siempre subía yo mismo al gimnasio y le llevaba algo de comida o le pedía a alguien que lo hiciera.

Eso era lo que estaban esperando mis damas. Durante toda la comida no había hecho mención del marimo, ni siquiera había preguntado por él. No creo que les pareciera demasiado raro después de mis palabras del desayuno. Lo había dejado muy claro ¿no? "Quien no celebra la navidad, no come." Pero sabía que ellas aguardaban a que le pidiera a alguien que le llevara algo de comer al cerebro de mosquito. Aunque creo que más bien me pedían con la mirada que lo hiciera.

- Cocinero-san, ¿no crees que espadachín-san tendrá hambre?- Robin pasó directa a las palabras haciendo que me lamentara por lo bajo.

- Por mí como si se muere de hambre ese idiota.- respondí con desgana.

- ¡Sanji!- me increpó Chopper severamente.

Sé que mis palabras fueron un poco duras, quizás hasta crueles y, desde luego, muy impropias de mí. Todo el mundo sabe que jamás dejaría a nadie morir de hambre. Pero tenía que ocultar de alguna manera la turbación que aún sentía cuando pensaba en el beso de Zoro. Y la mejor manera de hacerlo era fingiendo que no me importaba para nada cualquier cosa relacionada con él. Supongo que intentaba engañarme a mí mismo más que a cualquiera.

- Sólo es una forma de hablar…- comenté sin mucho entusiasmo, dejando al renito un poco más calmado- De todas formas, él tampoco ha venido a reclamar la comida.

- Nunca lo hace y aún así siempre se la llevas.- dijo mi preciosa navegante.

- Si, siempre.- la secundó Brook, que hasta entonces había escuchado en silencio.

- Siempre, siempre.- añadió también Robin-chan conteniendo una risita.

- Si, Sanji, siempre.-hasta Chopper se unió a la afirmación general.

- ¿Siempre?- preguntó Luffy, que creía que sus nakama estaban jugando a algún juego de palabras.

- Pues hoy no es siempre.- sentencié con enfado, levantándome de la mesa. Justo en ese momento aparecieron en la cocina Usopp y Franky cargados con todo tipo de adornos, luces y demás artilugios navideños. Gracias a ello pude poner fin a la exasperante conversación y cambié de tema tan descaradamente que hasta Luffy debió darse cuenta- Si ya está todo, ¡manos a la obra!

Algunos de los presentes suspiraron resignados pero desistieron de decirme nada. De cualquier forma, iba a ser inútil; no pensaba ceder ni un ápice. Bastantes cosas tenía ya en la cabeza.

Cada uno nos pusimos a colocar las cosas en diferentes sitios del barco. Yo me encargué de la cocina con la ayuda de Nami-san. Cuando terminamos, la estancia no podía ser más navideña. Serpentinas y banderas de mil colores cruzaban la habitación de lado a lado y las paredes estaban repletas de pequeños y brillantes adornos. Sonreí satisfecho con el resultado y salí a cubierta para ayudar con la decoración del exterior. Allí estaban Robin-chan y Chopper encargándose de la colocación mientras Usopp intentaba sujetar a Luffy para que no se comiera los adornos con forma de caramelos.

- ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?- pregunté con una radiante sonrisa.

- Casi hemos acabado.- me respondió mi querida morena devolviéndome la sonrisa.

- Sólo falta el árbol.- dijo con esfuerzo Usopp, que a duras penas podía sostener al voraz capitán- Franky ha ido a buscar las cosas al taller.

Perfecto. Todo estaba quedando perfecto. Le pedí a Brook que tocara con su violín alguna melodía navideña y eché una ojeada alrededor buscando al objetivo de mi maldad. No estaba por ningún lado. Sonreí perversamente y di comienzo a la siguiente fase de mi plan.

- Nami-san, Robin-chan, ¿podéis venir un momento?- les pregunté amablemente mientras me dirigía a la cocina- Necesito que me ayudéis con algo.

Las dos se miraron y luego dirigieron la vista hacia mí. Estoy seguro de que podían ver la picardía personificada en mi cara y en mi sonrisa. Aún así me siguieron hasta la cocina.

Una vez dentro me senté a la mesa y me encendí un cigarro con calma, disfrutando el momento. Permanecí callado hasta que las dos se sentaron frente a mí, mirándome interrogativamente.

- Bien, mis preciosas damas,- mi tono de voz estaba cargado de emoción y misterio- es hora de que conozcáis los detalles del plan.- me incorporé un poco y acerqué mi cabeza al centro de la mesa, dispuesto a revelarles sus papeles en el complot- Esto es lo que tenéis que hacer…

* * *

><p><em>Se acerca el momento... jujujuju<em>

_Bien, espero que hayáis disfrutado mi última actualización del año :3_

_Gracias por leer y, como siempre, ¡reviews please!_

_¡Abrazos pa' todos!_

_Aiko._


End file.
